A Matter of Perspective
by Liryc
Summary: Love looks and feels different to different people. YAOI
1. Meeting

((Here's a story I've completed, chapter 1! There's some mild yaoi later in the story, but nothing above PG-16. I love these three so much. 3))

"Isaak…" the blond-haired Krusnik's eyes scanned the lifeless streets of the village. The place itself was in such a poor state, as if the military had run the entire village down, leaving only bare buildings and smoldering ruins, no sign of life at all in the area. "…Do you know where we are?"

"Ah… No, my Lord… Still in Germanicus, I think, but… Where exactly I do not know… Forgive my error…" he inclined his head, knee-length raven tresses obscuring his face.

"No harm done. We'll just have to find out where we are, won't we? But, it doesn't appear that there is anyone left in this village…" his sharp ears picked up the scrabbling of human hands across the gravel-covered ground, and he turned to find a woman, her skin coated in a light film of dirt, her clothing torn and her limbs shaking as she reached for the pristine white, red-edged hem of the Krusnik's robe. He snarled and stepped back, "Don't touch me, human."

"Please… Help us… A monster… He's a monster…" her voice was cracked with insanity, "The Devil's child!" she screamed, her gaze unfocused and foggy as she stared straight through the pair, screaming at some unseen monster to leave her alone. Her shrill voice pierced the deathly silence of the village, striking Cain's sensitive ears and making him flinch.

"Isaak, please…" With a stroke of Isaak's hand, the shadow beneath his feet lashed out, and she dropped, her voice cut off as her life was snuffed out like a candle tossed into a bucket of cold water. Isaak sighed, and he, too, looked around for some other sign of life than the mad woman, and his dark eyes settled upon another pair of eyes staring back at him. They were wide and curious, of dark, liquid amber, peering from behind the corner of a crumbling brick house from beneath a shaggy mop of overgrown hair. Isaak touched Cain's shoulder, and he, too, turned, finding the very same pair of eyes. The boy who owned them shrank back, fearful, and Isaak stepped forward.

"Come on out, boy, we are not here to hurt you." He extended a hand in good will, the boy slowly emerging from his hiding spot. He was small and ridiculously skinny, brown hair matted and tousled, his clothing old and tattered, but his face… His expression was fearful and innocent, his skin smooth and pale as if made from the finest porcelain. He was like a fallen angel, once pure and perfect, now soiled by the flaws of humanity.

He reached Isaak, and fell into his embrace gratefully, like he had never been held that way before. Could it be that this child caused all this chaos? That it was he who had destroyed this village? No… It couldn't be… He was far too young. No more than seven or eight. He looked over Isaak's shoulder from where he knelt, back at Cain, and then a wide, impish grin spread across his angelic face.

"You trust people too easily, did you know that?"

"What?" Isaak pulled back and looked at him, "What did you say to me, boy?"

"You're a fool…" he giggled, and flicked his fingers. Dozens of glistening strands shot from the ends, tying Isaak up and pinning his arms to his sides in a split second. Isaak howled his rage, swearing and screaming at him. The boy stepped back, giggling uncontrollably, "Let's see what happens when I tighten them a little..." he grinned wider, and tugged on the strings. Isaak howled as they started to sink into his skin, tearing his suit and drawing blood, a few strands of his glossy hair fluttering to the ground as they were cut loose. Cain was unimpressed, stepping forward and grasping the spider silk strands in one hand, and jerked, making the boy cry out as he stumbled forward.

"Watch it! Or I'll tie you up too!" he snapped.

"My Lord, this boy…" Isaak muttered, trying to free himself, but, despite the strings' [i]apparent[/i] weakness, they were quite strong. At least, capable of holding a Methuselah. Irritation fluttered across Cain's visage, and he curled the strings around his slender fingers, splitting them with his deadly nails without a second thought. The boy's laughter stopped, replaced with anger,

"How did you do that?! No one can break my strings! NO ONE! No Terran or Methuselah can break my strings!" Cain chuckled softly,

"I'm sorry to say… But I don't belong to either of those categories."

"What are you then?" Cain frowned, and his eyes glimmered red, blond hair standing on end, pearl white wings sprouting from his shoulder blades and giving him a rather formidable appearance. In a flash, Cain's slender fingers closed about the boy's throat and lifted him from the ground, leaving him struggling.

"You dare to scold the Contra Mundi? You've made a horrible mistake… You never attack my subordinates… You never hurt Isaak..."

"My Lord, please do not hurt him. He is just a child… And a powerful one at that. We could use him." He had managed to untie himself after Cain had cut the strings, and his hand rested on Cain's bicep. Cain relaxed his grip slightly, thoughtful. The glow faded, his hair fell, and he dropped the boy on the ground, who simply stared in absolute wonder at Cain as he turned, wings shrinking.

"I give him to you, Isaak, since you seem so keen to bring him with us. You will train him and make him ready to enter the Order. It seems he's a mage, like you, so you should get along just fine." Isaak smiled in return,

"Yes, My Lord, I believe we will…" he bowed his thanks, "Come, boy, you are going with us."

"Am I?" he smiled in that same impish way, hopping to his feet, "Does that mean I get to spend more time with the two of you?" Isaak nodded,

"You will refer to him as your Lord and Master, and you may call me Isaak if you wish. You are my apprentice now, so you will do as I say."

"Of course… Isaak…" he muttered sarcastically, a smirk spreading wide across his face.


	2. Sparkling Angel

It was a chilly, Austrian winter day, the tiny silver flakes making a thick blanket on the ground and chilling the inside of the castle. The enormous stone fireplace in the Great Hall had to be lit by order of Master Cain to keep him, and the rest of the Order, comfortable on such a cool evening. In the center of the Great Hall was a long, wooden table, carved of polished cherry and embellished with the finest detail work I had ever seen. On the walls, white candles in gold sconces added light to the crystal chandelier that hung over the very center of the table, and outside, snow clung to the stained glass windows, multi-colored light tinged with sunset oranges and golds filtering between the flakes as they settled on the windowpanes.

One by one, the members of the Order filed in, myself included, following a tall, ebon-haired Methuselah. I was wearing my new, pressed, black uniform, the red armband on my left upper arm embroidered with a six-pointed silver star and beneath that, the German name Marionettenspieler. I was proud of my new rank, as was Isaak for training such a young prodigy like myself, but my addition would mean that someone was going to be forced to revoke their seat and move down one chair. I knew that she wasn't going to approve... That knowledge further heightened my already good mood.

I took my seat, on the left hand side of the high-backed, gold-embossed chair of Master Cain, and Isaak took his seat across from me. Oh, damn it... My feet hardly touched the floor when I sat in these ridiculously tall chairs. At only ten years old, I was the youngest member ever to be admitted into the Order of Rosenkreuz, and I was also the only human. Isaak chuckled softly, receiving a harsh glare in return. My attention was diverted by the quick clacking of high-heeled boots, and I smiled, knowing well already who it was.

"Enschuldigung, zat is _my _chair you have taken," Helga snapped in her thick, German accent, folding her arms across her chest, huffing as much as her shiny, black-and-silver corset would allow, ice blue curls bobbing gently as she cocked her head, looking down her nose at me. She tapped her long, painted nails on her upper arms, lips set in a stern line.

"Oh, didn't you hear? I'm new to the Order," I smiled coldly.

"Zen you do not belong up here, boy." I opened my mouth to offer a snobby reply, but Isaak stood, waving a hand to silence us both.

"Dietrich, stop. I am terribly sorry, Helga, but that is his seat now."

"Und _who _gave you permission to allow him to sit zere?" she fumed.

"Lord Nightroad himself gave him his position." She made an indignant sound, stamping her black-booted foot.

"Herr Nightroad? But... I have vorked so hard for him!" she bared her sharp canines, "Apparently, I am not as useful as I had hoped..." she was hurt, and I suppressed my laughter with difficulty. I'm not exactly sure why, but I never liked that woman... And it seemed she didn't care too much for me either, which didn't bother me in the slightest. She'd just have to get over the fact that Master Cain didn't care for her as much as she wished. Isaak retook his seat as she dropped roughly into the one on my left, and she shot a horrible glare in my direction. The other members of the Order chattered amongst themselves about Helga's demotion, and were instantly silenced as the door at the head of the room creaked softly. Everyone jumped to their feet to greet our Master as he passed through the door, all our eyes fixed on him.

I couldn't believe that I'd forgotten what he looked like, and now that I was seeing him again, I knew why Isaak liked him so much. He looked stunning and powerful, his pristine white robe laying perfectly on his tall, slender frame, the buckles of his belts catching the light from the candles. His white cape rippled about his feet as he walked with a gracefulness that must be a characteristic of his kind only. I'd never seen a being that could mimic Master Cain's smooth stride, or... Perhaps that was just Isaak's high opinion of him rubbing off on me...

His angelic features were expressionless, his eyes only slit to allow a tiny glimpse of piercing aquamarine to shine through, a few strands of his silken blond hair hanging in his face. I could only hope that a smile would replace the emotionless setting to his lips... Anything less could prove to be terrible for us... Isaak had always told me his expressions were a crucial point to keep in mind. Master Cain took his seat, and motioned for the rest of us to follow suit. I could not help but stare; I hadn't seen him since the first encounter with him three years ago. He opened his eyes to spare a glance at me, and as soon as our eyes met, I looked away, down into the reflective surface of the table. When I chanced another glance up, he was smiling at Isaak. I sighed in relief. He approved of me.

Dinner was brought to us, and I munched happily on it, glad to finally be able to join the rest of the Order instead of being confined to Isaak's room all alone, waiting until he returned and brought me something to eat.

Some of the other Order members talked to me, asking me about myself, and I was happy to answer. It seemed that, for once in my life, I'd found a family that accepted me for what I was (with Helga as the only exception), and they all had their reasons, something different about each one, that made their existence in the normal world impossible. Master Cain, especially, was an oddity. There were only two others like him in the world, and both of them hated him. It was sad, really, but Master Cain was always smiling. I admired him for that, I guess.

Several hours later, I was full, the sun had completely disappeared beneath the horizon, and I was beginning to nod off. My head rested on my arms, empty golden plate pushed off to one side.

"Isaak, perhaps you should take the Puppet Master to his room," Master Cain's voice echoed through my skull, and I heard the scraping of the chair's feet across the floor as Isaak stood. He crossed to me, resting his hand gently on my back.

"He is right, Di. Come along." Isaak helped me to my feet, and I leaned against him as we exited the hall, stopped for a moment by red-haired Suzanne, who smiled at me, and stroked my cheek affectionately,

"He's absolutely adorable, Isaak," and apparently it really meant something to get a complement from her, because I had heard something from Isaak about how her only love, other than our Master, was her ship. Still, I wanted to say something sarcastic in return for calling me adorable, but I was too tired to do so, and simply closed my eyes as Isaak said his goodnights to the rest of the Order.

He took me to his room, helped me undress, and I climbed into our bed, curling under the warm blankets against the winter cold that nipped at my bare skin. I grabbed the sleeve of his uniform as he turned to go, pulling his attention back to me,

"You're coming back, right?" I asked, yawning. He smiled,

"Of course, but first I have to tend to Lord Nightroad's preservation," he kissed me on the forehead, and I was asleep before he left the room.

I awoke curled closely to his broad back, his length of ebony hair braided tightly and draped across my side. It tickled my skin as I shifted, making me smile and bury my nose against his nightclothes. The prospect of getting up and meeting the cool morning air was unpleasant when there was a place for me right here that was so warm, nestled next to the Armor Magician. I remembered when I defied him a lot and did everything I could to cause him grief, but now... He was the only father figure I ever really had. The only one that happened to care about me, at least. My real father had tried to kill me, but I'd fixed that problem...

Isaak seemed to notice that I had woken, turning to face me with a smile,

"Did you sleep well, Dietrich?" I nodded, hugging him closer again to ward off the cold. I was pleased when his hands found my back. Sometimes I think, no, I knew, my feelings for him extended further than a father, but I was sure he'd never feel the same way about me. I was too young, after all, and human besides, so why would a Methuselah waste his time loving me? Especially when compared to Master Cain, I didn't stand a chance... And speaking of which, Isaak was going to have to leave soon, to go check on him and make sure last night's preservation went well. Yes, I had memorized Isaak's schedule, and knew that every other day he had to make something that would preserve Master Cain.

Now, no one was supposed to know about this, and Isaak made me swear not to tell any of the others, but these preservation rituals were supposed to keep Master Cain from falling apart. _Why _he was falling apart, I didn't know, but I didn't let it trouble me too much. Though... I had my doubts that that was the _only _thing that happened in Master Cain's room, but I tried not to think about that too much. I don't know if it was out of jealousy, or something else.

"Di," Isaak stroked my hair, "How about you go take a bath and get dressed while I check up on Lord Nightroad?"

"You need one too. I _know _how clean you like to keep yourself." I know it was selfish of me to think this, but our Master could wait a bit. I hardly got to see Isaak enough as it was with him around, so I wanted this time to be for me, and me only. I was satisfied to see the smile on Isaak's face,

"All right. Bath first, and then I will go, but it has to be quick, understand?" I nodded, sat up, and stretched, climbing out of bed where I waited for Isaak, who untied his hair as he stepped up beside me. His bathroom was just past the enormous pipe organ set against the back wall, and looking at it, I realized that I'd never heard him play it before. I'd have to ask him later...

"I will gladly play something for you later, if you would like." He'd seen me staring. Damn... He was always so perceptive...

"I think I'd like that," I smiled.

Once we finally stepped into the enormous, tiled room, Isaak went to turn on the hot water, and I glanced around in wonder, like I always did before I bathed in here. The bath itself was set into the floor, was nearly seven feet long, and deep enough that when I stood on my knees on the bottom of the tub, the water level was up past my nose. The tile throughout was a deep maroon in color, the walls painted a warm tan. A gigantic mirror hung on the wall opposite the tub, over a large sink where I'd watch Isaak get ready after he'd bathed. He was an extremely vain individual, but ridiculously attractive as a result.

I stripped off my underwear and sank down into the water. The tub was half way full, and the water was pleasantly warm, heating my chilled skin. Isaak smiled at me as he collected the soap, shampoo, and towels for us, finally undressing when the tub was full, reaching to turn the faucet off before he slipped into the water himself, dunking his head under to soak his large amounts of raven hair.

"Can I wash it?" He glanced at me and smiled,

"Of course. Here," he handed me the bottle of shampoo, "Just make sure you do a good job." He turned his back to me, and sank to his knees so I could reach the top of his head with little difficulty.

"I will, I promise," I poured a generous amount in my hand and worked it into his scalp, pleased to hear a purr come from him as I did so, and slowly made my way down the length of his hair. It took a lot of work, and a lot of soap, but I managed to coat the entire length in the sweet-smelling foam, enjoying the smoothness of his hair as I let it slide between my fingertips back into the water. Isaak dipped beneath the water again, running his fingers through his hair to get all the soap out, and I wet mine as well, hoping he'd offer to do the same to me. It was as if he had read my mind...

"Now, turn around," he wiped the water from his eyes, "and I will do yours too," he smiled at me, and I handed the shampoo over to him, savoring the slide of his slender fingers through my hair, which made me shiver delightfully. A shame my hair was so short... He was finished with me too soon. As I rinsed my hair, he climbed out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his slender waist and squeezing out his length of hair. I frowned,

"You're leaving already?"

"If I do not go check on Lord Nightroad soon, he will wonder what has happened to me. You can stay here if you like, I do not mind." He took a second towel to dry his hair with, and I grabbed the soap from the side of the tub, sighing. "I know... I would love to stay, I really would, but you know how he can be... I will be back soon."

"I know, but... He always gets to see you more than I do... It isn't fair..." The way Isaak looked at me told me that no one had ever enjoyed his company as much as I did, and, honestly, it was a little shocking... But, other than Master Cain, Isaak never spent any time with anyone. Oh, and Guderian. I saw them together often, but not recently. I beamed inside, glad to know that I'd flattered him. He smiled proudly as he stood, dressing in his usual black uniform, fastening the crimson armband in place. Soon enough, his hair was dry, and he combed it until it shone with the light from the lamps in the bathroom. I watched his entire process, from the great care he took to make sure his skin looked even, to the cologne he put on just before he left. As soon as he was out the door, I got it in mind to follow him...

Hurriedly, I washed myself off as quickly as possible, snagging a towel and pulling the plug in the bottom of the tub to let it drain. I dried myself quickly, and threw on my own uniform, combing my hair quickly before I dashed out of the room. Finally, I was going to figure out what it was that took Isaak so long in Master Cain's room... He was just down the hall, on the right. I knew that because I had watched Isaak go to this room before, and it was the room where the Lord of the castle would have slept in a previous time, the door the most ornately carved of the entire castle. It was even open a tiny crack so I could peek inside without being noticed.

I peeked through the crack, and saw them there. I gasped softly. They were both clothed, though Master Cain was missing his white cape, which was far more than I was expecting to see... I expected him to be doing something _more _than simply holding Isaak the way he was, but I didn't dare allow my young mind to stray down that path of possibilities. It was bad enough I knew so little about it, the little I _did _know painting vivid pictures in my mind that simply would not leave me alone.

Master Cain was in partial Krusnik form, his hair standing on end, eyes glimmering red, and his nails were long, dark, and sharp. I watched as those claw-like nails skimmed Isaak's shoulder, baring it as he unbuttoned the front of Isaak's uniform and white dress shirt, and my hand clutched the wall behind me. It only occurred to me just now that I might end up seeing something more after all... My eyes widened as Master Cain trailed sucking kisses down the side of Isaak's jaw, the possessiveness in his actions, and the way the Methuselah moaned shamelessly in response making my skin flush with both embarrassment and jealousy. Isaak tilted his head to the side as Master Cain worked his way down, finding a sweet spot on Isaak's neck that made him shudder and grasp the Krusnik's upper arms.

"Lord Cain..." he purred, the smooth tone of his voice deepened and husky. Isaak tensed when he bit down, puncturing the side of his neck with sharp fangs and sucking the wounds, drawing blood. He stroked Isaak gently, first at his hips and back, the one hand migrated to his chest and stomach, peeling back his shirts. I wanted to leave, but I was rooted to the spot. I just couldn't pull my eyes away as Isaak began to relax against him, wrapping his arms around our Master's waist as he still hungrily drew blood from Isaak's body. I feared for him, knowing that Isaak would never refuse should Master Cain give such a request as to give his life for the sake of the Krusnik's hunger, but somehow I knew that killing him wasn't what our Master had in mind. It seemed they did this often...

Finally, he pulled his fangs away, licking the healing skin once as Isaak ran his hands through Master Cain's blond hair, which began to fall back around his neck and shoulders as he pushed back the Krusnik transformation,

"Thank you, Isaak," he muttered, smiling brightly as they simply stood and stared at each other, Isaak seeming a little drowsy, which would explain WHY he was always so tired after a visit with Master Cain... Maybe they didn't do more than this after all? Isaak held his gaze for a long time, longer than I ever could, and then leaned up and took Master Cain's lips against his own. I actually saw response from our Master, which was slightly surprising, but this was ISAAK he was with. Isaak was his favorite. Well, Isaak was my favorite too, and I wanted to do something like this, but I doubted Isaak would do it to _me_. He'd say I was too young... Too damn young, though my mental capacity was far greater than any full grown man, other than Isaak himself, and maybe Melchior. If only I were older.

I sighed softly as I continued to watch them, finally deciding that it was too much for me to handle; Isaak would never hold me the way he was being held by Master Cain now, and I just couldn't handle the envy I felt toward him then, which I immediately felt guilty for. So, I left, tiptoeing as quietly as I could back to our room, sighing when I flopped down on our bed, hugging the sheets where he had lain the night before, my back to the door as Isaak came in. I sighed, making circles on the bedclothes with my fingers as the bed indented with Isaak's weight, and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Di... Did what you saw bother you?" I jumped. How the hell...? Isaak smiled at the shocked expression I wore, "Lord Nightroad knew you were there; he has an acute sense for the presence of other beings, but he is not angry with you. I am only curious to know, does it bother you to see us like that?"

"Yes... But not for the reason you're thinking... Isaak..." my head came to rest on his knee, "I'm... No... Never mind..."

"You can tell me, you know," he said softly, "I promise I will not laugh."

"That's not what I'm worried about... And... Just leave it alone... It doesn't matter. Sometimes it makes me jealous that you spend so much time with him, but now that I've seen the relationship you have with him, it doesn't matter."

"Of _course_it matters. I can talk to him about it, and tell him how you feel."

"But... You belong to him, so why would he even consider me? I'm only human... Just another one of his Order members..."

"Dietrich, look at me," he pulled me up to his eye level, "Lord Nightroad cares for his members, especially ones so high ranking as you and I, and he knows how much I care for you. He is not as heartless as most think, you know."

"So... You'll try?"

"Of course. All I need is a little time and patience from you," he smiled, and hugged me close. I nuzzled into his shoulder, breathing his cologne deeply as he reassured me, "Can you do that?"

"Yes... I can..." But, deep inside me, I knew that, no matter what, he would never disobey Master Cain if he refused to let me have him. He would never say no to the man who had come into his life first, the man with unfathomable power. I already knew what Master Cain had not said: Isaak would never truly be mine.


	3. Dark Illusionist

Six years. It had been six years, two-hundred seventy-one days, and twelve hours since Dietrich left, and I had not heard from him since. I missed him sorely, and hoped that nothing had happened to him on his mission to Istavan, where he planned to unsettle the peace between the Terran and Methuselah that divided the city in half. He had gone directly after the leading Methuselah power in the city: Count Gyula Kadar, and his wife Maria. I knew he planned to dispose of Gyula's wife, but what after that I was not sure… He was a tricky boy, but I did not doubt for a moment that he would make me proud of him. Such a smart one, he was.

Now, here I was, sitting before my organ playing some old sheet music I had found for _The Phantom of the Opera__, _recalling what it had been like to train that little bastard… He was a downright pain in the ass to me, and I knew it was intentional, until he realized what I was capable of doing to him. I scared him half to death, and he never troubled me again. Naturally, I pitied him and nearly apologized for what I had done, but the boy had to learn. If he did not, then I would never be free of his blasted rebellion.

I always recalled his face at this time. His pretty, angel face. I knew he would lose it when he reached that special age… Terran boys never stayed so beautiful into puberty… It was really a shame that I would never see such a pretty face on that boy again, now that he was… Nineteen? Yes. Twenty in two month's time. I sighed, my fingers resting languidly on the ivory keys as I stared up the length of the enormous silver pipes, framed with beautiful, polished mahogany, inlaid with ebony. I could not focus, could not keep my mind on the notes to be played…

"Why did you stop?" I nearly fell from my chair, and nearly did not recognize that voice, "I love it when you play the organ. I've missed it so much…" his voice had dropped the sarcasm of a child, and regained something else; a smooth, entrancing tone that made my ears sing and yearn to have him speak again.

"_Dietrich?_" I stood, and turned to him, smiling to find that I still had a head of height on him. I was also, thankfully, completely wrong in my assumptions, that he would lose his angel face to age… If anything, he was even prettier than I remembered. I stroked his cheek, and his eyes closed, his hand resting on my own, and he fell against me, arms winding around my back as he buried his face in the front of my uniform. I knew he was smiling, even without seeing it, and I was smiling too.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to work in a church, Isaak?" he muttered, his voice muffled, "I could hardly keep my eyes off the choir boys… And Esther…" he shivered.

"Esther…?" A girl? A _girl_had caught his eye? I could not help being jealous, though I was sure there was no comparison when placed next to me, like the choir boys, but even so…

"Yes. She's pretty…" he chuckled, "And a nun. That would never work out well, and you know why," he stood on his toes and kissed me, smiling. "So, do I have to fight Helga to get my chair back at dinner tonight?" I smiled in return, and nodded,

"I am sure she was hoping you would never come back, but now that you have… Come. We will see what she says," I chuckled, resting my arm across his shoulders, glad to have his warmth again, and we entered the Great Hall together, finding many of the Order already there. A few greeted Dietrich, and I found icy-haired Helga in the left hand chair, as she had been the moment Dietrich had left at the age of thirteen, the place she swore would be her permanent seat from then on. She looked up to see what all the commotion was about, and when her eyes settled on the boy beside me, she scowled horribly, shifting firmly so she was more comfortable in her seat. This was going to get very ugly very fast…

"Ahem… Helga, I believe you're in my seat," he smiled pleasantly.

"_Your_ seat? Hmph! Zis has been my chair since long before you vere born! I vill not give it up again so easily."

"Oh, really?" he chuckled softly, "Well, I think Master Cain thinks differently. Is that a problem?"

"Herr Nightroad has not objected. I sink his confidence in you vas limited... As vas my own…"

"But now, I am back, and I _will_ have my place across from Isaak, Helga," he was scowling too, and she finally rose from her seat, staring down her nose at him like she always did.

"Zen vhy don't you _take_it back?" she snarled. If this went any further, I was going to have to step in…

"I don't know… If we fought, it might force Master Cain to take violent measures, and I don't think that would be good for either of us." Helga gave a soft smile,

"Zough… I vould look forvard to seeing his Krusnik form…" Dietrich chuckled, smiling mischievously.

"You mean… You haven't seen it?" she gave him a puzzled look, "Well, that_ is_interesting…"

"Vat do you mean?"

"Well, I've seen it, and Isaak has seen it… Many times…" the smile he gave me would have made me blush were I any less a man, "But… You haven't? Well, I suppose Master Cain really _doesn't _trust you as much as you'd like…" she seized the collar of his uniform violently, jerking him to her eye level,

"Listen to me you little—"

"Enough, both of you," I pulled them apart, "Helga, you sit here, and Dietrich here," I directed them toward their places, with Dietrich on Lord Nightroad's left, Helga beside Dietrich, as it should be. "Di, sit down. Now."

"Yes, Isaak," he sighed, and took his place, smiling. Helga gave him the most poisonous look I had ever seen, and viciously grasped her wine goblet, taking a drink.

Finally, I took my seat, folding my hands in front of me on the table as Helga continued to glare maliciously at Dietrich over her wine, turning to Balthasar to divert her attention. He did his best to comfort and reassure her, but she refused to make peace with Dietrich. Very well… I could not force her to, and honestly, I did not blame her, but… There was nothing that could be done. Lord Nightroad had put him there, and none of us dared to question the rules of the Krusnik.

When our Lord finally took his place at the head of the table in all his white-robed glory, I finally asked Di about his stay in Istavan.

"How did your work in Istavan go? Well, I hope." Dietrich took a sip of his wine, grimacing sourly. Apparently he still did not have much of a taste for wine.

"Everything was actually going well there for them until I showed up," he smirked, "Gyula was happy with his wife, the Methuselah were content, and the church kept the human masses under control. I finished off Maria one evening when she had gone on her typical trip through the city, handing out food and medicine to those who needed it, and Gyula lost it. He swore vengeance on the Vatican, as if it was their fault, and killed the Bishop of my church. Esther was upset, since the Bishop was the closest thing to a mother she'd ever had, and as a result would kill anyone I told her to as long as they were a Methuselah." He looked up at me, wondering what I thought, and I smiled proudly. He was living up to his potential, as I had hoped.

"I also planned to use the satellite called the Star of Sorrow, which Gyula's wife had built to restore power to the city, against the Vatican, and sweet little Esther bought my faked death, which Gyula had agreed to set up himself. And then his men burned the church to the ground," he chuckled.

"Sadly, the Vatican had already sent someone to stand in for Bishop Vitez, and apparently was supposed to gather up Esther and myself and bring us back to Rome. It was a priest by the name of Abel Nightroad," Lord Cain's interest was piqued, "Is he related to you, Master Cain?"

"So… It seems my little brother has finally come out of the darkness… How ironic that he would end up working for them, and a shame he only puts his powers to use for humankind…" he shook his blond head, sighing as he swirled his wine with one hand.

"Tell me, Di, did he use the Krusnik form?" I asked, as my attention, too, was caught.

"Yes, at eighty percent. He wounded Gyula, and he somehow knew how to disable the Star of Sorrow."

"Naturally," Lord Nightroad muttered, "He and I were the pride of the UN's space program, and head of the Mars Colonization Project. Lieutenant Colonel Abel Nightroad… But, my memory of that grows foggy. It was such a long time ago." Yes… It truly was. The UN had not been put to use since pre-Armageddon, and I realized how easy it was to forget my Lord's age with his youthful appearance.

"Gyula finished himself off after that, but the priest didn't drain his body as I expected him to."

"He wasn't always like that. Because of _her_he refuses to act like a proper Krusnik, and shames himself by acting as a simple human. Very few know his true nature." Her? Well, he could only be referencing that woman he had killed; the fourth of his kind. I had no idea she had influenced his brother's change.

"Very interesting… So, he uses his Krusnik powers only for 'good', and, in addition, he refuses to drink? I would love to meet him personally," I said. My Lord Cain was interesting enough, but I would love to meet and observe his siblings if it were possible.

"You will in time, Isaak. Abel has always been the one to stick his nose in places where he shouldn't, so it is only a matter of time before he finds one of you again. Please, keep me a secret for now. I want to see the look on his face myself when he finds out I am still alive…"

After dinner was finished, Dietrich and I returned to my room, where I played the new sheet music Balthasar had written especially for my organ. Naturally, Di loved it, and I rather liked the way he leaned against me as I played, his warmth welcoming, and I leaned back in return. His hands wandered, massaging my shoulders, straying down my chest and curling around my long, dark tendrils of hair, pulling to tilt my head back so he could kiss me. My fingers faltered in their playing, and I turned to him, standing to allow him to wrap his arms around my waist. I led the boy to bed, smiling suggestively, and pressed him down onto the soft sheets, topping him and stealing his soft, pink lips. He purred, shuddering as I sucked the crook of his neck, pulling his clothing out of the way.

"Ohh, Isaak…" he moaned, arching his spine, "It's been so long…"

"Mmm…" I pulled back and smiled at him, stroking his soft, brown hair. Wait… What was that?

"What is it?" he asked, cradling my jaw between his palms. I pulled back his shirt, and on his neck I found a dark bruise, a recent one, in the shape of two puncture wounds. Marks from a Methuselah… And there was only one who they could have come from. His eyes widened, "Wait… Isaak, I can explain!" I shoved him back roughly as I stood, straightening my slightly rumpled uniform, "Isaak!"

"NO!" I rounded on him, and he yelped like a frightened child and shrank back, "There is _nothing_you need to explain. You let him mark you, and to a Methuselah… That, boy, is the worst insult you could ever have offered me. How _dare_you give yourself to him."

"But Isaak… It was just… a negotiation…"

"Then you will do as I taught you and manipulate with _words__. _If the only sort of negotiating you can do is flat on your back then you are no more than a common _whore_." I turned away from him, "I want you out of my room by the time I return, or you will have hell to pay." I heard him leave my bed,

"Isaak… Please, no, I—"

"OUT! I WANT YOU OUT!" The shadow at my feet warped and twisted, standing upright and molding to the shape of a black gargoyle, which emitted a low, rumbling growl.

I stormed out of my room, tense as a cornered viper. It was going to take more than a simply apology from Dietrich to fix this mistake, and I doubted his ability to come up with suitable reparations, regardless of his brilliance. He was one to hurt people, not to help them.

Even though I had told him to get out of my room, I did not even sleep there that night, staying instead with Lord Cain, who, as a Krusnik, hardly ever needed sleep as long as a ready supply of Methuselah blood was present. I even avoided Dietrich all the next day, choosing instead to head to the library to read, seeking its silent seclusion to relax and clear my head. I fished my reading glasses out of a desk drawer, setting them on my nose as I strode to the nearest shelf and began browsing the numerous titles. I sighed deeply, frowning, realizing that some titles shone like a beacon in the dark with this disappointment that weighed on me. _Romeo and Juliet_, _Dante's Inferno_, _The Scarlet Letter_... Oh, that last one pulled a growl from my throat. But... Dietrich was marked in a much different manner than a vibrant, crimson letter. He bore the obvious sign of his betrayal on his neck, and, as a human, would bear it only for weeks at most. That ungrateful bastard... If Gyula was still alive, I would have made him pay myself.

Finally, I settled on a title, one that I could not relate to Dietrich, but to Lord Cain and his brother: _Frankenstein_. Yes, that would do... I pulled it from the shelf, taking a seat in the suede-covered chair to my right. I was undisturbed for quite some time, missing dinner with the rest of the Order, but I didn't want to see _him__._ Not this evening, at least.

Quick footsteps stirred me from the relaxing serenity of the library, and I expected Dietrich to come bustling in, sobbing and begging for my forgiveness, but it was not him. A part of my heart sank slightly.

"Ah, Isaak. We were wondering where you had gotten to." I slid my glasses down my nose to look up and find Balthasar, dressed in his black priest's robe, a crimson cross taking the place of his usual Order armband. I said nothing, staring in disbelief as Helga stepped out from behind him, a smile on her face,

"If you are hungry, Kämpfer, ve can have somesing brought to your room."

"No... Thank you... Helga, I thought you hated me?"

"Vat? No, not you. It is _Dietrich_zat I hate. I could only have guessed zat you vere zhe von zat did somesing to upset him. He vas moping all evening, zen met vis Radu, zhe new Mesuselah. I sink he is Dietrich's new subordinate," she shrugged. Of course she would love the fact that Dietrich was hurting, and it took a great amount of effort on my part not to tell her off for talking down on him... But I vowed not to protect and defend him until he, if ever, fixed this problem his association with Gyula had caused.

"Hm..." I eyed her in a puzzled manner, but dismissed my thoughts that she could be planning something, conspiring either to unseat me or Dietrich, and I may dislike him now, but I could never hate the boy. In such a situation, I would protect him... "You know, I think I_ would_ like something to eat... Can you have something sent to my room? I will go and pick out a good wine from the cellar..." I stood and closed my book, "Good evening, Helga, Balthasar," I bowed to them, leaving my unfinished book on a side table. They would ask me for details on what happened between me and the boy if I stayed too long, and I was in no mood to share it with them. I headed straight for the wine cellar, the stairway on the bottom floor in the back of the kitchen, through a heavy wooden trap door. I pulled it open, and disappeared into the darkness inside.

On the walls were rows and rows of fine wines I had been keeping around for quite some time, collected from all around the world, and they were reserved for Lord Nightroad, Dietrich, Helga, and myself only. Every year I collected wine, brought it down here, and brought up only the best to drink, and now I was browsing the names and dates once again, finding a nice one to go with dinner. My slim, rectangular glasses were back on my nose, and I pulled a bottle off the shelf, reading the name, my eyes skimming the date when a set of gold-capped fingertips came to rest on my hips.

"My Lord," I smiled, glancing back. His chin came to rest on my left shoulder, right next to his most favorite spot to drink from me, the most sensitive part of my neck. I shivered delightfully, replacing the bottle of wine on the shelf and pulled out another. I felt one of his hands wind in my lengthy, raven hair, pulling my head to the side so he could rest his lips against my skin.

"I missed you this evening. What happened between you and the boy?"

"While he was away in Istavan, he betrayed me..."

"Betrayed you? How?"

"By allowing Count Gyula to mark him, and sold his body as payment..." I frowned, and Lord Cain lifted his head to speak in my ear,

"Perhaps he was just jealous because I always have you?"

"He cannot use that against me. You do what you do to me for my sake, so feeding on my blood is not so painful. And I have been by your side for years longer than I have known him. Though it is forbidden for Terran and Methuselah to love as he and I do, to be marked and taken by another of my kind is a terrible insult. I am not so sure I can forgive him." He turned me to face him, meeting my eyes with those piercing blue ones of his. He saw right through me, as always.

"But you _want _him to apologize, don't you?"

"Of course I do. It has only been one day and already it hurts too much. There is no doubt in my mind that I truly love that obnoxious little bastard, but I will not go easy on him just for that. I want him to come to me weeping and begging my forgiveness before I will actually consider it."

"Understandable," Lord Nightroad smiled, "So, what is the wine for?"

"Dinner. I was hoping you would like to join me in my room. Would you?"

"As long as I can have a taste of _you_ afterward." His tongue flicked out, sliding against my skin, just under my jaw, and I reached past him to retrieve a good wine from the shelf. This one would do nicely, I think.

"Of course, My Lord. How could I refuse?" I smiled, and Lord Cain took two wine glasses from their hanging place.

"Lead the way," he released me, and stepped away, following behind me as we headed back to my room. Helga and Balthasar were still there, setting a small table up for me and our Lord..

"Isaak," Balthasar bowed, "Milord," he bowed deeper, and Helga's gaze snapped up. She was quick to greet Lord Cain.

"You did not say zat he vas joining you for dinner," she looked frantically around for a second chair, hell-bent on pleasing him.

"Helga, don't worry about it. Just fetch me another chair, would you?" She blushed when he smiled, and she returned it, inching past me so as not to touch Lord Nightroad as she left, heels clacking quickly as she scurried off to find him another chair.

"I had a feeling you might be coming, Milord, so I set another place for you. I hope it pleases you." Lord Cain said nothing in return, stepping out of the doorway to allow Helga to pass through with his chair, setting it in place before they both said their farewells and left the two of us. Setting the wine glasses down, Lord Cain beckoned me to come and remove his cape, taking the bottle of wine from my hands so I could reach up and unclasp to gold-enameled buttons at his throat. I slipped it from his shoulders, laying it gently on my bed, taking a seat across from him. He poured the wine,

"Isaak, if you will," he handed both glasses to me, and I slit the very tip of my finger, dribbling a drop or two of blood into his glass, and handed it back. He swirled it, and tasted as I selected items for my plate. "Mmm... Out of all the Methuselah I have ever drank, you are the very best. It must be your age," he chuckled.

As I ate, I could not help but stare at him. I always stared at him when no one was around, but it was hard not to. His skin, his hair, his very _being _radiated with perfection in a way that only an immortal could. At least... As far as I knew Krusnik could not die from natural causes. As I understood it, a Krusnik can only be killed by one of its own kind, and even then, only through the destruction of a vital point like a heart or the removal of their head. Not an easy feat, even _for _another Krusnik to manage.

"When you finish, would you mind giving me a massage?" he drained his glass and stretched with all the grace and power of a white Siberian tiger.

"With pleasure, My Lord." I smiled at him, picking up the pace at which I ate, never losing any of my usual grace or manners. Though I knew he would wait should I take my time, I chose not to. It was always a great desire of mine to get my hands on him; to touch him and remember why I called him my beloved Lord and Master.

Finally, finishing the last of my wine, I stood, and so did he, removing his boots and stretching out on my bed beside his cape. I knelt, reaching up to take the minuscule silver zipper at the collar of his robe between my thumb and forefinger, pulling it down slowly until it was stopped by the twin belts at Lord Cain's waist. Gently, I peeled the robe from his body, and as soon as his hands were out of the cuffs, I stroked the thin, gray, skin tight fabric of the long-sleeved shirt he wore beneath his robe.

"Do you want this off as well?" he nodded, sitting up as I pulled it over his head, exposing luminous, pale skin.

"I love how you take your time, Isaak... It's far more relaxing than everyone running around, trying to please me in every way possible... Not that I don't _enjoy _the attention, but..." he chuckled softly, smiling.

"As far as I see, there is nothing to rush about. The others look to me as a bridge between you and them, but they wouldn't _dare _bother me when I am alone with you. We have all the time in the world to do whatever we want. Now, where do you want this massage?"

"Hmmm... Here," he smoothed his hands down his chest and stomach. I rested my hands on his abdomen, fingers trailing on flawless skin all the way up to his shoulders. His eyes closed, and I watched as my own long-fingered hands hypnotically slid across his chest, pressing down and rubbing gently in small circles. He purred, encouraging my stroking, his hand coming to rest gingerly on my lower back, as if I would leave him. Not likely, but I liked the contact, and was not about to complain.

I fell asleep curled against him that night, and woke the next morning alone when the chill got to me. My stomach rumbled with hunger as I sat up, stretching and yawning. I looked around with a sigh. It was as if Di had never even been here... As if we had never met... I wanted to check up on him, so, on my way to the Great Hall, I passed by the room of the Pyromancer, Radu Barvon. There really was no other place he could stay, as he had no other subordinates, so I could only assume that he would sleep there. I caught the very tail end of their conversation:

".....Radu? How do I get him to forgive me?"

"I don't know, Puppet Master. You'll have to ask _him _that, won't you?"

"He'd never tell me..." Very good, Di. You're a smart boy. You had _better _figure it out. "And it isn't like I can bribe him or something, sexual or otherwise... Isaak isn't some teenager whose head is ruled by his hormones. He's a middle-aged Methuselah, who makes a greater lover than I think he realizes..." I was flattered, really, and I could tell there was sincerity in his words, but I forced back the urge to rush in and tell him I forgave him. Certainly _not _in front of a lower ranking member of Rosenkreuz; one of my status could not be seen behaving in such a way. "A simple sorry isn't going to do it..."

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you do?"

"I... Well, I... Let Gyula take me like a cheap prostitute, and he marked me... Marked me like Isaak does..."

"Ah... Yes... I could see why he is so angry... Look, Puppet Master..." there was a great deal of disappointment in his voice, the very same that I felt toward the tawny-haired boy. "Why don't we go down to breakfast and discuss this later?"

"Yes... Let's do that..." he sighed. Radu seemed to agree with me on how shameful Dietrich's actions had been, and this only knocked the boy's mood down further to be looked down upon by an inferior. I disappeared down the hall, pushing open the main doors to the Great Hall. As soon as they saw me there, the entire room fell silent. Of course they would have noticed my absence, and of course they would assume it was something between Dietrich and I. How very right they were.

I took my seat, pretending nothing had happened, folding my hands in my lap as I waited to be served. Dietrich and Radu entered the Hall, Dietrich's eyes widening when they settled on me. Slowly, he crossed the room, taking his seat gingerly across from me, but I ignored him. Instead, I chose to have a rather engaging conversation with Helga, to put emphasis on just how I felt about what he had done. As a result, he did not touch his food when it was brought to him, instead choosing to mope about while the rest of us enjoyed ourselves. He would glance at me, almost teary-eyed, but I would turn away and not look a him. Dietrich left the table early. I heard Helga chuckle softly, pleased with what I had done to him. Now might be the best time to expect and apology... But first, I planned to make him wait just a little longer.

Finally, I left for my room, intending to play a few things on the organ before I went to him, but as I entered the door of my room, he was already there, seated on my bed, his fair cheeks tear-streaked.

"You hate me... Don't you?" he mumbled, "But I don't blame you. I'd hate me too..."

"I think _hate _is a little strong."

"Is it? You won't even look at me... and you spent last night with Master Cain. Damn it..." another tear escaped his liquid amber eyes, and he stood, glancing up at me, "Isaak... I'm so sorry... I... I don't know what I was thinking..." his gaze fell to the floor. God, I could not handle seeing him like this any longer. I was going to break down like he had if I did not do something... So, I stepped forward, and embraced him tightly, running my fingers through his soft hair. He gasped softly, as if not sure how to react, until his arms found their way around my body in return. Dietrich emitted a soft, shaky sigh against my shoulder, hugging tightly to me.

"It is all right... I can forgive you, Di... I think you have learned your lesson, and I never wanted you to feel like I did not love you any more..." I gave him a kiss. The deepest, most passionate kiss we had ever shared, I think, and he sighed through his nose in relief, glad to know that I had thoroughly accepted his apology. When I let go of him, still stroking his hair, I smiled.

"Yes... I've learned my lesson... I promise I'll never do it again... I've spent too much time with you to do that again..." he leaned close to whisper softly, suggestively in my ear; I could hear the devious smile in his voice, "I'll only ever let you touch me... So how about it? Can I show you how glad I am to be back with you now?" I chuckled, still grinning, and laid him out on top of the sheets.


	4. Demon God

"Ah, Lord Nightroad, you have returned," Isaak smiled at me, looking me up and down. His smile faded, "I take it the trip was not a success… You were not able to merge with him?"

"No. It seems he's told Cardinal Sforza more than he should have… She knew how to save him, and sent that android of hers with the red-haired witch's blood to resurrect him." There was a mild amount of irritation in my voice, as this was a minor setback and nothing more. So, Albion had named that Esther girl as its new queen? She could be easily dealt with; she knew nothing about ruling a country. I knew the power of the Vatican could not last forever, because, as all things do, and as the church itself had done before, its power would wane and give way to a new one. With luck, the Order would take its place… But now that I was short one of the usual members… Isaak seemed to notice, glancing behind me as if expecting a certain someone to pass through the enormous wooden doors behind me as he always did and greet my ebon-haired Methuselah.

"My Lord… Where is Dietrich? Did he decide to stay behind?" He was curious then, but I knew he wouldn't be pleased with my response to that question. Not pleased at all. I debated whether or not to tell him the truth, but my silence was doing nothing for poor Isaak's nerves. "M-my Lord?" I sighed softly,

"Isaak… You know I don't tolerate failure, especially not from my Mages of the Silver Star," he nodded feverishly, "Dietrich had failed me numerous times, and I had asked you to deal with it, but I fear your punishment was not harsh enough. I had to step in myself once he failed to keep Abel from following him, so I killed him." Even though his expression did not change, I could tell he took the news hard. He was silent for a long time, the usual expression on his face unaltered, but he had to force the smooth, velvet tone back into his voice as he spoke this time.

"I understand, my Lord… Your word is law, and Dietrich failed to do as you asked… If you will excuse me, I must prepare for dinner… Balthasar is in the kitchen if you need him." He bowed to me, turned on one polished, booted heel and left, far too quickly to be normal. I did not follow him, leaving him to his own devices. I knew he and Dietrich were close, as I had charged him with the boy's care myself, but they were _far _closer than teacher and student. He closed the door of his room to play his organ like he always did before he ate. This evening, the tune he played was excessively mournful, the notes slow and deep. I was intrigued slightly, but did not go to him then. I myself had things to do before dinner.

When the time finally came, I was the first to enter the Great Hall of the Neumann brothers' castle and take my seat in the elegant chair that they had given to me as a gift. It was a lovely one, as was their offer to allow me to use their castle as headquarters for the Order. There were many members, and all needed accommodations, so when we were all brought together this was the only place large enough. The hall itself was lovely as well, lit all along the walls with oil lanterns and a large, crackling fireplace behind me that fought back the bitter cold of the Austrian winters. I trailed my fingers along the polished cherry surface as the door at the opposite end of the hall opened and my Order members filed in one after the other, standing behind their chairs. Some of them were saddened, no doubt by the news that Dietrich was gone, but there was one who was not bothered at all… In contrast, she seemed to be startlingly happier than I had seen her in a long time.

Her icy blue tresses were bound tightly in buns, as usual, her uniform more noticeably taken care of than it had been the week before I had gone to find Dietrich. The collar of her uniform was cut dangerously low, exposing her pale skin, the skirt cut from her mid thigh to her ankles to show off her usual pair of fishnet stockings and tall, high-heeled boots of shining black leather. Perhaps my eyes lingered a little too long on her, but only Isaak seemed to notice, as she was taking back her original place, on my left hand side, where Dietrich had been once he was a fully commissioned member of Rosenkreuz. Isaak's stony countenance faltered a little when she plopped down in her seat smugly, crossing her legs and smiling at me, but he acted as if nothing was wrong.

I motioned for them to sit when their plates had been filled, and they did, Helga immediately pouring my wine for me, starting up conversation that she hadn't had with me for years.

"So… How did your trip to Albion go?" she rested her chin on a long-nailed hand.

"Naturally, the Vatican found a way to foil my plans, and I'm surprised to find that Abel actually confided himself entirely to one of the Terran. I never thought he would…"

"To Cardinal Sforza?"

"Yes, very good of you to notice his relationship with her." She beamed, excessively proud of herself now, basking in the glory of regaining her seat. She was not the least bit ashamed of her happiness, and I saw Isaak's fork halt as he lifted it from his plate, and his eyes closed for a moment. He breathed deeply, slowly, and continued to eat. Beside him, a man with shaggy blond hair, the Lycanthrope named Guderian, stroked his sleeve, muttering comforting words to him in German, only turning to his food when Isaak told him to do so. Helga smirked, not because it pained Isaak to see her in that chair again, I was sure, as she was not that kind of woman as far as I knew, but because she was once again right beside me. The closest she was ever allowed to get, or _anyone _was allowed to get, for that matter, Isaak being the _only_ exception to that rule.

"Kämpfer, I vould have sought you of all people vould have taught Dietrich better zan zat." Perhaps I was wrong. She _was_ that kind of woman. Jealous of him, perhaps, and this was her only way to get back at him. I wouldn't stand for that. Not Isaak. Isaak looked up at her, and opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted, silencing them both,

"Helga, don't torment my Magician." Her blue eyes widened, and she bowed her head,

"I… I am sorry, Mein Herr… I apologize…" Isaak met my eyes, thanking me silently for stopping her, but even without her words, he left the table as soon a he could. This time, I decided to follow him. I was usually the first to leave the table anyway, ending the conversation with Helga to follow Isaak, my footsteps making no echo off the stone walls. As he closed the door to his room, he left a small crack, through which I watched him. He stood there, motionless, for a while, breathing deeply, and then went to his wardrobe, where he pulled out another uniform, but this one was not one of his. The red band around the left upper arm bore the Marionette symbol, marking it as one of Dietrich's. It didn't surprise me that they shared the same room, but Isaak's next action was unlike anything I had ever seen of him.

He brought the uniform to his lips, and slowly sank to his knees, his long, raven hair obscuring his face. He was shaking, rocking back and forth. I knew he was sobbing. Honestly, I didn't think I was capable of feeling such an emotion as concern or com-passion, but Isaak always seemed to bring that out in me. Slowly, I pushed the door open, crossing the room to him and kneeling beside him. He did not notice until I laid one hand on his back. He jumped,

"C-Contra Mundi!" and quickly attempted to dry his eyes and hide all evidence of his breakdown, but I caught his chin, and forced him to look up at me. He was a mess, black strands sticking in the tear stains on his cheeks.

"Isaak, it's all right… I understand that it hurts you. You were close." Isaak stared at me, dumbfounded, for a moment, and I stroked his silken hair and smiled. He collapsed against me, his head against my shoulder, one hand fisted in my robe, the other clutching the late Puppet Master's uniform. It startled me, but my hands found his back and rested there.

"It is not only his death, my Lord… It hurts me that _I _was the one to train such a failure… I thought I could stamp that cocky attitude of his down, but I was wrong… And I couldn't… Could not have done what you did…"

"He didn't suffer, if it comforts you. I made sure of that, because I knew what it would do to you if he had."

"Th-thank you…" he was silent for some time, his breathing calming as we stayed in that position, my hand finding a smooth stroking motion along his back that seemed to do wonders for him, relaxing him. It was strange to see such a soft side to him, of all people. He was the best con artist I knew, his smooth voice coupled with the piercing stare from those dark eyes of his able to manipulate even the toughest opponent. He was a powerful ally, and made an excellent lover. I found I sort of liked him this way, at his most vulnerable, a side that no one was allowed to see but me. I planned to keep this side all to myself.

It was getting late… I started to stand, to take him to his bed, but he did not release his hold on my robe.

"Lord Nightroad… Please, may I stay with you? I… I do not think I can stand being alone tonight," his muffled voice reached my ears, and I thought for a moment, smiling.

"You didn't have to ask. You are always welcome." A smile turned the edges of his lips, and he rose to place Dietrich's clothing on his bed, arranging it neatly before returning to me as I, too, stood. I led him from his room, offering him more than emotional support alone. If Helga were to see… Her subordinates would never hear the end of it.

((And, I'm sorry to have to break it to you all, but this is the final chapter for this story. I hope you all enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it! More Trinity Blood to come, I promise!))


End file.
